


Dreams are Overrated

by Elliot_S_Roy, RUThbtIan1810



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: 2011, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, REALLY Old Work, Rated m for a reason, Romance, Weddings, no betas, repost, wolfram - Freeform, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_S_Roy/pseuds/Elliot_S_Roy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUThbtIan1810/pseuds/RUThbtIan1810
Summary: "Then let me rephrase the question. Wolfram," Yuuri said, "what I wanted you to answer was," here he took a deep breath, "Why did you leave me? Why did you choose him over me?"This is a re post. My friend and I wrote this back in 2011 in another joint account. Now I'm posting it here for safe keeping.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Original Male Character, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here a link to the original story and original account  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7071588/1/Dreams-are-overrated  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2821482/Elliot-S-Roy
> 
> Ruth is myself. Elliot is my friend @Elliot_S_Roy. Avenger is an oc who tormented us xD

The hall was colorfully decorated with flowers and ribbons. Beautiful new curtains were hung by the windows. At one side of the hall there was a banner with the words 'To the newly wed couple' inscribed on it and a melodious piece of music drifted in the air.

There were quite a number of people dancing on the dance floor and one in particular attracted a lot of attention. All the guests, dressed appropriately for the occasion, appeared to be enjoying themselves as they conversed with their neighbors and occasionally looking at the newly wed.

Lady Cecillie was standing by a window, looking beautiful as ever in her cherry red gown, with a large smile on her face as she gaze at the just bonded couple fondly. It would be appropriate to say that everyone was happy, well everyone except one Yuuri Shibuya, the Demon king of the great Demon kingdom. In fact he looked sad and depressed as he looked at the married couple.

He could feel his heart sinking as he saw Wolfram, his Wolfram, whose face was slightly flushed from dancing, danced in the arms of another. Wolfram's new husband was a dark brown-eyed brunette. His frame was muscular but not overly so and he was taller than Wolfram by at least two inches.

Yuuri couldn't though recall for the life of him what the guy's name was. Yuuri never thought that Wolfram, his stubborn, hot-headed and beautiful Wolfram would ever leave him, would ever give up on him. Yuuri looked down dejectedly, the thought of Wolfram spending the rest of his life with someone other than him hurt really bad.

By the time he looked up he couldn't find either Wolfram or his husband anywhere in the hall. He exited the hall to seek out Wolfram. After running for what seemed like hours to Yuuri, though it could have been he wasn't really sure, he found not only Wolfram but his husband as well in front of Wolfram's old bedroom.

Wolfram was being kissed by the guy, with one of his hands wrapped tightly around Wolfram's waist while the other fisted his hair and Wolfram's arms were loosely wrapped around the guy's neck. They were pressed flush against each other. The sight made him sick and he wished nothing more than to leave this place but he had to find out. He had to find out why Wolfram left him.

"Wolfram," he called out as he gathered his weight. His voice startled the duo and they broke their kiss. "Yuuri, I didn't realize you were there. Is there something you needed?" Wolfram inquired as his husband bowed.

Yuuri had to stamp down the urge to say you.

"Wolfram, can I have a word with you, alone?" he asked giving the guy a glance.

Wolfram turned towards his husband. "Why don't you go inside? I'll be with you in a moment?" he said as kissed the guy on the cheek. The guy looked satisfied with the kiss he got and went inside but not before he gave Yuuri a look of triumph and Yuuri felt sick again.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Wolfram asked as he turned toward Yuuri again. Yuuri gulped inaudibly and braced himself.

"Why did you marry him?" he asked, barely keeping the resentment out of his voice. Wolfram looked startled.

"Well he is from a noble family," he answered slowly, "He has high magic control, his duel skills are well above average and he meets the approval of everyone in the family, my uncle included."

"Wolfram that really doesn't answer my question," Yuuri said frustration clear in his voice.

"I think that answered your question quite adequately," Wolfram frowned.’

"Then let me rephrase the question. Wolfram," Yuuri said, "what I wanted you to answer was," here he took a deep breath, "Why did you leave me? Why did you choose him over me?"

Wolfram went rigid. "Because he loves me," he finally replied.

"I love you, I told you I love you," Yuuri cried out.

"Yuuri I had always loved you. Ever since you accidentally asked me to marry you. Do you know how much it hurt every time you rejected our engagement saying that this was unnatural and similar statements? And when you finally said that you loved me I was so happy. But even after that you rejected me every time I touched you. Yuuri I waited long enough I can't keep on waiting forever. You told me you loved me but how was I to know. At least he didn't flinch or get disgusted when he made love," Wolfram was yelling towards the end, his face flushed. Yuuri stood stock still, Wolfram's words ringing in his ear.

"Well than Yuuri goodbye," Wolfram said as he opened the door to his bedroom and started to enter his bedroom.

"Wait Wolfram," Yuuri called out, "Wolfraaaaam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its too hard too read. We cringe it ourselves xD My friend would rather delete it all but its my first ff ever so I keeping it for memory < ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth: Finally! After waiting for so long.
> 
> Elliot: It's not like you did any work. Oh and reviewers as its my first time writing smut pointers will be appreciated.
> 
> Ruth: Hey its my story!
> 
> Elliot: Technically. So what's up with the cloak anyway?
> 
> Ruth:-smirks-I took it from Avenger.
> 
> Elliot:-*stares wide eyed*-What! How did you? And come to think of it where is he anyway?
> 
> Ruth: I kinda locked him in a cupboard.
> 
> Elliot: Please tell me you didn't.
> 
> Ruth:-shrugs-I did.
> 
> Elliot: oh crap! We're going to die! Anyway on with the story folks.
> 
> Ruth: Hey wait! Why are we gonna die and why are you hiding under the couch!
> 
> Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Kyo Kara Maoh.

"Wolfraaaaam!" Yuuri screamed as he jolted awake.

He looked around at his surroundings frantically, taking in the fact that he was in his bedroom, until his anxious eyes landed on Wolfram's frantic face. Wolfram who had gotten up and was now looking at Yuuri with worry shinning in his eyes.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" Wolfram yawned as he rubbed his eye with his hand.

"Yeah I'm okay," Yuuri replied as he took a calming breath, 'That was just a dream, thank goodness.' "Are you sure?" Wolfram questioned with disbelief.

"Yes, yes I'm sure," Yuuri reassured as he looked at Wolfram.

Moonlight was wafting into the room through the window striking on Wolfram's features and giving him an ethereal glow. It made him look like more of an angel, if that was even possible.

To Yuuri he looked even more beautiful. In a split second Yuuri made the decision to take their relationship to the next level as he pushed Wolfram own on the mattress.

"Yuuri…what the…," Wolfram started but was cut of by Yuuri's lips being pressed to his. Wolfram gasped and Yuuri took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into the warm cavern. Yuuri explored every crevice in Wolfram's mouth delighting in the way Wolfram tasted, so very different but uniquely similar to the way he smelt, like honey, mint and the essence that was uniquely Wolfram.

Wolfram moaned as he fisted his hands in Yuuri's hair while Yuuri slipped his hands loosely around his waist. Yuuri reluctantly broke the kiss when the need of oxygen became apparent, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Wolfram licked his lips breaking the connection though still breathless.

Yuuri caught his breath before resuming the kiss again, the kiss soon becoming a battle of dominance which Wolfram lost spectacularly and gave into feeling of Yuuri's lips and tongue against his.

Yuuri's hands were not idle through all this. They raked over Wolfram's form, sliding down his stomach until they reached Wolfram's hardness which was rubbed gently making him buck and gasp into the kiss.

Yuuri then gently lifted the nightgown over Wolfram's body, breaking the kiss for a little while before throwing the gown away not caring where it landed. Yuuri moaned at the look Wolfram presented, his slightly rumpled honey blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, his emerald green eyes glazed, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and bruised from the kiss.

His eyes trailed downwards, taking in the lean, muscled torso and the long, slender, smooth legs. He kissed Wolfram lightly on the lips before trailing downwards along his neck to his chest, licking and sucking. He paused to pay special attention to both of Wolfram's nipples until they were erect and bruised.

Yuuri continued downwards, dipping his tongue in Wolfram's navel making him gasp and moan, until he reached the waistband of Wolfram's underwear. He tugged at it and Wolfram lifted his to make it easier for Yuuri to slip it down. Yuuri licked his lips when he saw Wolfram's member, dripping and pulsating. He quickly stripped himself before taking Wolfram's dick in his hand.

He experimentally licked the slit before taking it in his mouth making Wolfram cry out. Yuuri sucked on Wolfram's dick making him scream and buck, his hands going to Yuuri's hair and gripping it tightly. Wolfram could fell Yuuri lick the underside of his shaft before sucking the tip. He tried to buck into the warm heat of Yuuri's mouth but Yuuri's hand pinned his hip down as he began to deep throat him. Wolfram could do nothing but moan and writhe, all coherent thoughts having left him.

After sometime Yuuri pulled back, causing Wolfram to whine at the loss. Yuuri put three fingers against Wolfram's lips and said. "Suck." Wolfram licked the fingertips cautiously before sucking on them, making sure they were sufficiently wet. Yuuri withdrew them and put one finger alongside the tight ring of muscles of Wolfram's arse-hole, caressing it making Wolfram gasp. He gently slid his finger into Wolfram making him tense up. It wasn't really painful but uncomfortable. After sometime Wolfram relaxed and Yuuri began to thrust his digit in and out of him. When wolfram cried out, Yuuri knew he found his sweet spot. He smirked and added another finger. He hit Wolfram's prostate repeatedly and scissored his fingers inside him making Wolfram scream and buck. Yuuri added another and after sometime of thrusting he removed them. He slicked his member using Wolfram's precum and plunged into him in one quick motion.

Wolfram hissed in pain at the intrusion slightly eased by the makeshift lube. Wolfram felt his eyes water as Yuuri kissed him apologetically.

"Relax," Yuuri whispered huskily while at the same time trying to control the urge to pound Wolfram into the mattress like an animal, Wolfram was too tight for his own good. But lust and want aside Yuuri cared about him.

After what felt like forever to Yuuri, Wolfram rolled his hips indicating Yuuri to move. Yuuri started with a slow rhythm slowly gaining speed. Before long the room was filled with moans and groans coming from the two boys. Yuuri brought a hand around Wolfram's member to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Y-Yuuri," Wolfram could do nothing but call out his lover's name.

After a particularly hard thrust Wolfram shouted Yuuri's name as he came, his cum spilling over his stomach. The sensation of Wolfram's walls clenching around him sent Yuuri over the edge as he came hard inside Wolfram. Yuuri collapsed on top of Wolfram, both of them sated and out of breath. After a few moments Yuuri withdrew himself from Wolfram collapsing beside him. He gathered Wolfram, who sighed contently, in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was all that about?" Wolfram asked after some time. "Just claiming my territory," Yuuri replied, Take that you nameless, faceless loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot: This I all your fault! *glares daggers*
> 
> Ruth: Well I thought you would like for him to be locked up.
> 
> Elliot: Well it was nice not to have him around for sometime.
> 
> Ruth: See! Elliot: Still if you didn't do it we wouldn't have to hide! That's was suicidal!
> 
> Ruth: How was I supposed to know he was that strong! I mean I made sure the cupboard was attack and magic proof and stuff! Anyway guys plz review.
> 
> Ruth: Comments and kudos are appreciated. I still don't get how you manage to do that.
> 
> Avenger: She wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't given me a weakness instead of making me flawless as you first intended to.
> 
> Elliot and Ruth: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its too hard too read. We cringe it ourselves xD My friend would rather delete it all but its my first ff ever so I keeping it for memory < ;3


End file.
